A Rocket to the Moon
by KnightLyte
Summary: 'Seconds ticked by slowly as he stared unblinkingly at the paper before him, unaware of his surroundings or the excited chatter of classmates. And then.. thud' Most students choose to study abroad. The seniors of OSH? Well they took it a step above. Gh/V


**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ or any of its' characters.

* * *

**A Rocket to the Moon**

**Chapter 1 **

He stared unblinkingly at the slip of paper before him, coal black eyes darting back and forth across the page as if these neatly typed words held the very answer to life itself. He took no notice of his surroundings, ignoring the excited chatter of classmates and the monotonous droning of his teacher, completely unaware of… well, _everything_ that was happening around him. Seconds ticked by slowly, each moment passing like an eternity before…

'_Thud!_'

"G-Gohan…? Are you okay?" asked a surprised Erasa, her bright blue eyes brimming with shock and worry.

'_Thud! Thud! Thud!_' was the blonde's only response.

"Is… is he all right?" questioned a bewildered Sharpner, leaning forward over his desk to watch as the usually calm and composed Gohan repeatedly banged his head against the wood.

"I… don't know," she replied, staring as the black haired teen continued to beat the desk with his head. "He just started… doing it."

"Well make him stop; I think he's denting it!"

"He seems really into it…" Cautiously, Erasa reached a tentative hand out, unsure of what to do or how to get him to stop. "Gohan, um… sweetie, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep that up."

"That's the point…" he mumbled in reply, increasing the force of his hits.

The blonde's eyes widened as a small crack appeared on the desk's surface and she nervously glanced at the teacher, not wanting him to get in trouble for destruction of school property. Luckily, their teacher was writing their homework on the board, and thus unaware of what was going on behind him.

"Look, Gohan…" she began, but was cut off as the school bell rang, signaling the end of classes.

Without so much as a goodbye, Gohan hastily shoved his books and papers into his bag and hurriedly left the classroom, disappearing out the door before anyone could stop him. Rushing to the roof, he took a cursory glance to make sure no one was watching before launching into the air, bursting high above the clouds seconds later as he made a beeline for Capsule Corp.

It took him but a few short minutes to reach his destination and he quickly descended upon the Briefs' residence, landing neatly on the lawn and marching his way to the door.

"Oh, Gohan! What a surprise!" cried Mrs. Briefs, as she answered the door. "What can I do for you today? Please, come in! Would you like some cookies? I just baked a fresh batch!"

"No, thank you," he replied distractedly, walking past her and making his way towards Bulma's office. Finding the door, he twisted the knob and pushed it open, walking in on the blue-haired genius unexpectedly.

"Gohan?" she asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she looked up from a pile of paperwork. "I didn't know that you were here. What's up kiddo?"

The teen stared numbly at her for a minute before reaching into his bag and pulling out the paper he had received from school. Placing it in front of her, Gohan gave the woman a slightly annoyed look before turning around and walking back out the door, leaving just as suddenly as he had come.

Curiously, she watched him disappear before looking down, turning her gaze towards the slip of paper he had given her. A quick scan of its contents and her lips quirked upward into a mischievous, knowing grin…

* * *

"You. Me. Spar now."

Vegeta raised a questioning eyebrow as Gohan pulled off his school shirt and tossed it into a corner with his book bag, entering the GR a quick second later. The older Saiyan shrugged carelessly and ordered his training robots to leave, distancing himself from the younger male as he stepped into a stance. If the brat wanted to fight, then he'd get a fight—he wasn't interested in the extra details.

"Prepare to feel the true power of a Saiyan," said Vegeta, grinning haughtily. "While you waste precious time going to your pathetic human school, I've been training rigorously, growing stronger as your laziness makes you weak."

"Oh, put a lid on it Vegeta," replied Gohan, in no mood for the prince's taunts. "You know as well as I do that I've still kept up my training." And it was true; in fact, the teen had more than kept up with his training, waking in the wee hours of morning to work out in the surrounding mountains and sneaking away late in the evening for a midnight spar with Piccolo at the Lookout, or Vegeta in the GR, depending on who was available at the time. Even in times of peace he was prepared, taking on his late father's role as Earth's defender.

The prince scoffed at his remark. "Tch, either way… I'll still show you why I and I alone are the only true Saiyan here." Before the younger Saiyan could say another word, Vegeta sprang into action, launching himself at the teen with his fist reared back.

Instantly, Gohan was on the defensive, side-stepping the punch and spinning around the prince, kicking his leg backwards in hopes of catching Vegeta off guard. He met nothing but air, the older Saiyan disappearing and reappearing milliseconds later, once more in front of him. Instinctively, his arms raised in defense—and just in time, as Vegeta lashed out with a flurry of kicks and punches.

The two went on for hours, trading blow after blow until Gohan was forced to call it quits and return home before it got too late, lest his mother rant once more about the sort of delinquent he was turning into. As the younger Saiyan left, Vegeta made his way towards Bulma's office, attempting to hide the limp in his step and too proud to admit that the brat could still give him a run for his money.

"Woman!" he called, barging in through the door.

Bulma sighed, rubbing her temples as she sat aside the report she had been reading and looked up at her husband. She wasn't surprised to see him littered with cuts and bruises, his dark blue spandex ripped and torn in several places—it was such a common sight with the way he trained that it was almost natural for him to be this bloody.

"What is it Vegeta? I'm busy," she replied, giving him an impatient look.

"Not that I care or anything," he began gruffly, crossing his arms and leaning himself against the door's frame. "But the Kakabrat seemed to have a lot more fight in him today. And considering that he came to your office first when he arrived, I can only assume that it's something you've said or done that's upset him."

The blue haired woman perked up at the mention of Gohan, having almost forgotten about the incident with him earlier. Grinning cheekily, she shuffled folders and papers around her desk, searching through the messy pile of work for the flyer Gohan had handed her earlier. Finding it hidden beneath the stack of Capsule Corps' finances, she held it out for Vegeta to take, which he swiped from her hand instantly.

"What… what is this woman?" he asked, reading through the paper's contents. "What…! No! I absolutely refuse! When did you decide this? How _dare_ you do this without my permission?"

"Relax Vegeta," Bulma replied, rolling her eyes as she continued to grin. "It's only four months."

"_Only_…? _Only_!" the prince roared furiously, fisting the paper tightly in his hands until it disintegrated from the sheer pressure of his grip. "I will _not_ spend four Kami forsaken months on the damn _moon_ babysitting a class of pathetic humans with you!"

"Oh… don't be such a baby about it," she sighed, shaking her head. For a fully grown man, Vegeta sure knew how to throw a temper tantrum—worse than a two year old! "We'll have our own private quarters away from the students, and I've had parts already sent up for a gravity room to be built for you to train in while we're up there. It won't be so bad… Gohan will be there too! You guys can hang out!"

Vegeta's eye twitched. "That's the _worst_ part…!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! This is KnightLyte here with my first fanfic, so I hope you aren't too disappointed with me. I know that this was rather short, but this was almost more of a teaser/prologue than an actual "chapter 1." It was just enough to _hopefully_ grab your attention, and I'd absolutely love it if you could leave a review! I'd really appreciate it!

**Ooh? What's that blue word below? R-..re-..view? Review..? Oh! Review! Please and thank you! xD**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
